La Vie En Rose
by SimplyWrite
Summary: 5 years after the war, Cho Chang is left happily single. She runs into Harry Potter leaving a cousin of his in London whom is single and ready to mingle. One-shot. Chudley (Cho/ Dudley)


**My first one shot. Please R&R. c:**

It had been 7 years after Voldemort's fall. There was no wizarding war anymore and people were living their normal lives. Cho just ran into Harry and Ginny last night.

_Cho was walking to her apartment enjoying the beautiful weather not wanting to apparate. She just escaped a horrid date. Although she was very beautiful and men were begging her to date them, she just wants a man who wants more than just sex. All these man asked for that on the first date._

'_Maybe I should become a cat lady' she thought while walking past a pet store. _

_After 10 minutes of walking she found herself in a park. She took a seat on a bench and looked around. There were children playing and couples being cute. Cho looked at them in disgust. She then saw a couple having a wedding. She decided to walk past them. When she was able to see she saw a family of gingers. Then a random blonde in middle. She then saw a small family that looked in no way related nor very happy to be there. A father, mother and son that looked in his early 20s. _

_She looked at the couple and saw Harry Potter. When her eyes looked over to the bride she saw a beautifully radiant Ginny Weasley. She saw Hermione Granger standing near Ginny and Ron Weasley standing near Harry Potter. Next to Ron was Neville Longbottom then then to her surprise a Draco Malfoy. Next to Hermione was Luna Lovegood and then Astoria Greengrass. Was she dreaming. Why would Draco and Astoria be there? She then remembered after the war, the golden trio accepted the friendship with Draco. Whenever there was photographs coming in at work about the trio, Draco was usually in them as well. _

_She thought for a second and took out her camera. She had to turn off the flash and she took a photo of the wedding. When the photo came out she realized that they had put a spell around them where on anyone in that bubble could take a photo. She was disappointed then quickly realized the spell doesn't work against muggle devices. She took out her Nikon and took somes photos. Perfect._

_Cho began to walk home but then got interested in a muggle camera shop. She could print out the pictures and have them in the Daily Prophet by tomorrow. _

_After printing out the photos and being checked out by a group of teenagers, Cho walked out when she ran into someone. Literally. She began to run home and knocked someone over and fell down herself. "Oh Merlin, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. "It's alright." The man said. "Cho!" A woman exclaimed in a happy tone. When Cho got her hair out of her face and looked at the source of the voice, she saw the ginger goddess. Ginny Wea- Potter. She was wearing a strapless ball gown cream white wedding dress. Her makeup was light showing her true beauty and she had a tiny tiara on the top of her head that held her hair while holding a veil. _

"_Oh hi Cho." Harry said happily holding a hand out to pick Cho up. She took it and got pulled up by Harry. "Hi Harry, Ginny." _

"_Nice pictures." Ginny said. When Cho looked at Ginny she realized the pictures were of their wedding. "I'm sorry. I really am. You guys can keep the pictures. Those are all my copies. Here's my camera as well." Cho took out her Nikon and handed it to Ginny. She was afraid that the couple would not approve of her using the photos. Ginny looked up at the camera after flipping through the photos. She pushed the camera in Cho's hand towards Cho. "Don't get your knickers in a twist." Ginny took a photo then handed back the others to Cho. She took them confused._

"_Can I keep this one?" Ginny asked showing Cho the photograph. It was a perfect photo everyone smiling even the family that Cho saw that must've been Harry's family. Cho nodded, "Yes, of course." Ginny smiled and gave it to Harry to put in his pocket. 'Must have an undetectable extension charm considering that the photograph simply could fit in there.' Cho thought to herself. "Just don't make up random and crazy stuff." Ginny said to Cho. "Of course not. Not to you guys." Cho said relieved the couple let her off the hook. "Well, we have to get going. Our plane to Spain leaves soon." Harry said. "It was good seeing you. Have a good weekend!" Harry and Ginny walked off and waved to Cho. They walked into an alley. Whoosh! They apparated to the airport. Cho walked to her apartment._

Saturday night.

"I want to go out." Cho said to herself out loud halfway through her ice cream carton she was eating while watching The Notebook.

She walked into her room straight to the closet and grabbed a dark blue dress that went up to her neck. It had no sleeves and ended at her knees. She put a small light brown belt around her waist and put on black flats. She put on some natural makeup and left the apartment with her bag which contained her wand, cell phone and muggle money.

She apparated to the closet bar. When she walked in people were dancing on the dance floor. She walked over to the bar. "Can I have a Bay Breeze please?" She told the bartender he nodded and began to make her drink. A few minutes later the bartender appeared and gave her the drink. She handed him some muggle money. He held up his hand, "On the house. Enjoy!" He smiled at her then walked over to the other customers. Cho walked over to an empty booth and just sat there.

After 10 minutes she was about to leave until a group of muggles were picking up every seated person and danced with them. Cho was picked up by a guy who looked fluffy, but she found attractive. He danced with her throughout the song. Cho got the hang of it after a while.

She sang along, "I would walk 500 miles And I would walk five hundred more Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles To fall down at your door!" After the song was over the dance floor began to empty. She smiled at the muggle and waved goodbye.

She walked out and began to walk towards the closest place she could apparate. She heard footsteps running towards her. She turned around and saw the same muggle she was just dancing with.

"You forgot this." He said handing her the bag. "Thank you." She said and turned to walk back. "Let me get you a taxi." He said calling a taxi to them. "No thanks. I'm fine with walking." Cho said. "Don't be ridiculous. You've been drinking you might get lost." He opened the door for her and gestured her to get in. To be nice she got into the taxi. He got in with her. "I'm going to go home after you." He said closing the door. Cho just nodded. She told the driver her address then looked out the window.

"What's your name?" The man asked her after awkward silence. "Cho. You?"

"Dudley." He responded. When the taxi stopped at my apartment I go into my bag but Dudley stops me before I could. "I got this." He hands the man some cash. 'This is the second time tonight I didn't have to pay.' When Dudley gets out Cho hands the driver a tenner as a tip.

"Well thank you for assuring I get home safely. Goodbye Dudley." Cho says getting out her key. After 2 minutes of rummaging through her bag Cho realizes she forgot to get her key. Dudley is standing by the taxi. "What is it?" Dudley asks. "I think I dropped my key in the car." Cho says hoping Dudley will look for it while she gets out her wand. "Let me look." He says going into the taxi.

"Alohomora" Cho whispers pointing her wand at the door's lock. She partially goes into the building to unlock her apartment's door. She casts the spell again and hears a click. "I found the spare." Cho says. Dudley turns to her nods. He walks up to her. "Can I come in for a second?" He asks. "Erm- sure." Cho says knowing she will not sleep with this one. When she opens her apartment she realizes she left the notebook on and her ice cream is on the couch.

She quickly turns off the tv and puts the ice cream in the freezer. "Nice place." Dudley says looking over at Cho. "Thanks." After a few minutes of awkward silence Dudley speaks up. "Cho, can I ask you something?" She looked over at him and nodded. "I know we met at a bar but I don't wanna hook up with you." Cho looked surprised. "I mean will you go on a date with me on Friday?" She smiled and hugged him.

A guy who didn't want to sleep with her on the first time meeting her was good. She wanted a guy like this. "Yes!" She exclaimed. He looked at her and smiled. "Want to finish the movie?" He asked. She put the tv back on and sat next to Dudley.

He didn't try to move in on her all night. Once the movie was over the two got up. "I guess I better get going." He said. When she decided to walk him out he stopped at the door. "What's your number so we can meet somewhere on Friday?" He asked. 'Good thing I just got a cell phone.' Cho got one last week feeling it would be easier to get pizza that way.

She gave him her number. "See ya around Dudley." Before she could closed the door he kissed her. Cho was taken by surprise but kissed back. He pulled away "Goodnight Cho." He said and left a surprised yet happy Cho behind.

Cho woke up. It's been two years since her and Dudley started dating. She looked over to the man sleeping next to her. He looked like an angel while asleep. She smiled and decided to make him breakfast in bed.

After a wonderfully cooked meal she walked into the room holding a tray that had pancakes, bacon and orange juice. "Morning." She said walking over to Dudley. He woke up and saw Cho. He sat up and gratefully took his breakfast. "Thank you. Oh god. I haven't had bacon in months." Dudley had begun to lose weight. He said he wanted to look good and not like a plump of his father. "Still good." He said with his mouth filled with bacon. "The taxi will be here at 6."

A few hours later, Cho was in her strapless red dress that stopped mid thigh. She put on her makeup the Muggle way. Ever since Dudley moved in she would on use magic if he wasn't around. He thinks she's just the lady who gives people coffee at work. Even though she is editor in chief of the Daily Prophet.

When Cho walks out into the living room she finds Dudley waiting in a black suit and tie. He gets up and escorts her out like a gentleman. When they reach the taxi Cho looks at the driver and finds something familiar about him. "Hello Cho, 'member me? I'm teh one 'oo drove yer home the night yoo and Dudley met." He says. Cho gives him a polite smile. Dudley gives Cho an earbud to his iPod. "It's going to be a long ride." He says. She nods and takes the earbud. The Beatles go on. Cho begins to fall asleep.

After a while Dudley shakes her awake. She opens her eyes and notice she's been asleep for an hour. It's getting dark out. The two get out of the cab. "Close your eyes." Dudley whispered in Cho's ears. She does as he says. He begins to gently move her towards somewhere. After a few moments he lets go and tells her to open.

Cho opens her eyes amazed at the water garden around her. She's in a gazebo. For light there a small tea lights all around. It smells of roses. She then looks at Dudley and quickly lunges forward and kisses him. He smiles and gives her the earbud. She takes it and they begin to dance slowly.

La Vie En Rose

"Listen Cho," Dudley begins. "When I met you two years ago I knew you were special. I didn't believe in love at first sight until that night. I knew I had to have you. I mean really have you," He paused. "forever." Dudley let go and kneeled.

"Cho Chang, will you marry me?"

Cho smiled and was immediately ready to say yes but realized that she wanted to tell him the truth as well. "Dudley, I need to tell you something." Cho said in a serious tone. Dudley quickly got up. "Right, sorry." He then walked away and looked at the roses.

"It's just I have to tell you something before you go any further. I know you might think I'm making it up and I'm crazy but-" Cho paused making sure he was still listening. 'Just rip it off like a bandage.' Cho said to herself. "I'm a witch." He looked at her with no emotion. "Are you serious?" He asked. Cho nodded and grabbed her wand. She grabbed a rose and did a simple levitation charm on it. Cho turned to look at Dudley. He was just leaning against a side of the gazebo. "It's true. I am a witch. I went Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Dudley laughed. He actually laughed at this. "Just my luck to fall in love with a witch. I guess the magic world just won't leave me alone now will it." He said with a smile on his face. "You know about the wizarding world?" Cho asked. Dudley nodded. "Course I do. I had to move away because apparently it was no longer safe at my house. Death eaters and everything. My cousin's fault." Cho looked surprise. And curious. "Who's your cousin?" Cho asked with curiosity in her voice. "I don't know if you'll know him, he's Harry, Harry Potter." Cho brightened from this. She had a big smile. "I know exactly who he is. He's a friend of mine." Cho said excited. "I work with his wife Ginny. Which is a bit silly considering the fact that Ginny is usually in the newspaper. With her son and all." Dudley looked at her surprised. Before she could say anymore he kneeled down.

"Once again, Cho Chang will you marry me?" Dudley asked hopeful.

She took the ring screwed it onto her finger and gave him a big kiss. Dudley gave her a rose. "Une rose pour mon amour." Dudley said giving Cho the most passionate kiss he ever gave.

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. In case any of you are wondering I am writing an actual long fanfiction if you guys want to read it. I don't know when it'll be up but it's a Dramione fanfic. I called the fanfic La Vie En Rose because the song went on and I was listening to it and got the idea for this fanfiction. By the way I do ship Chudley mainly because of the realization of Chudley Cannons. Read and Review. Be honest about it. Thank you c:**


End file.
